Elsword: The Calling Of The Waves
by Tsurara-Oikawa Chan
Summary: The Elgang finally gets a break during their adventure. For their break, they decided to go to the beach. It's also Aisha's 17th birthday, and they find this ancient chest in the waves. Strange things start to happen when they take this mysterious object out of the chest. What mysteries lay in that one object? Read on and find out! Rated T to be safe. One-Shot.


**Author Note: A new story! Hurray! :D Anyway, I got this idea while reading another fanfic. It was awhile back though, but the story was really great! :D Plus, it made me decide to make an Elsword version of it! Credits to the writer, who gave me this idea in the first place! Not telling you what fanfic it was or what category, just a fanfic. Now, let the story begin! There will be a note after this. So, I am guessing this will be a one-shot for now. Enjoy! (I think my writing style improved too! :D)  
Also, there is Author Notes in this. Sorry if they bother you during the story.  
**

**Elsword: The Calling Of The Waves**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Magic Knight**

**Aisha: High Magician**

**Rena: Sniping Ranger**

**Raven: Over Taker**

**Eve: Code Exotic**

**Chung: Shooting Guardian**

* * *

Blazing sunlight beat down on the six warriors in full force as they ran across the hot, sugar-fine white sand, coming close to blistering their feet each time they stepped down on it. With that, leaves their foot-prints proving that there was people running down the sand as if they were in a hurry to get into the water.

They are finally having a break. A break from their adventure actually, having freedom to run around as much as they like without anyone asking for their help once in awhile. The people from Altera Village said that they should have a break, so, they took that chance and got this: A trip to the beach! Which was decided by Rena after thinking that, "Did we ever go to the beach before?". Everyone agreed of course, so here they are, on one of Elrios' beaches (You guys can think of the name of the beach they are on. Have fun!). With this, gave them a chance to frolic in the surf.

Armor and weapons traded for bikinis, shorts, and surf boards. The sound of the waves calmed the Elgang down as they ran down the beach.

Their appearances: Rena was wearing a green and white striped bikini top and bottom, Aisha was wearing the same, but frilled and with her respective colors. Rena's hair was her usual long hair, but with a blue ribbon on the back of it, pretty much Sniping Ranger's hairstyle. Aisha's hair was in a bun. (Which made Elsword, and Raven nose bleed from their outfits.)

Raven was wearing black and white shorts, Elsword and Chung wearing the same, but in their respective colors.

Eve was wearing a black, pink, and white frilled dress. The straps of it was white. Then, she wore a straw hat with a pink ribbon wrapped around the center.

Plus, it was a purple magician's birthday too! Turning 17, (A/N: That's right, she's turning 17 guys. No objections okay? I'll tell you their ages at the end.) this was a perfect thing to do. As always, there was an fight between two certain people~

** -oOo-**

"I-I honestly can't believe you did that t-to me!" This said by a furious and embarrassed purple-haired magician, to a certain red-head who did something to her this morning. The magician's face was a deep shade of red while the red-haired swordsman just acted calm and slightly flustered.

"H-Hey! I had to do it! If I didn't, you would have been sleeping the whole morning!"

"Y-You could have just woke me up like how any n-normal person w-would!"

After saying that, the purplenette tried to slap the swordsman. But, the swordsman caught her hand just in time before it made contact with his face.

His face coming closer to hers, irritated and annoyed, he said this in a deep tone:

"Oi, if I didn't **kiss** you, we wouldn't be here with you. Once you wake up and find us, you would let all your anger out on me thinking we left you on your birthday. **Got it** **?**"

With that said, the blushing magician slowly backed away from the swordsman. Still thinking about the incident, she was still blushing there as if she had a really bad sun-burn.

"S-Sorry, just that I was a bit surprised that you actually...k-kissed me..." Aisha said as she sat down slowly on the blanket the others laid out while they were arguing.

Turning, the swordsman started to feel a bit sorry for yelling at the frail little magician.

"It's fine. Just don't act like that again... Plus, I don't like seeing you sad..." While saying that, he mumbled the last part to himself.

"Huh~? What was that last part Els~?" Said by an elf with blonde hair, while smirking and saying this in a teasing tone.

"N-Nandemo n-nai Okaa-san~ Hahaha..." Elsword said while blushing.

**(A/N: Nandemo nai: It's nothing. Okaa-san: Mother. This is just a reference to Rena since she acts like the motherly figure in the group.)**

"Haha~ Right~" Rena said in a sarcastic but cheerful tone as she turned around to face the others on the blanket.

"Alrighty guys~ Since we haven't had a break in a long tim-"

"Correction: **Never **had a break in a long time" Elsword said, then got kicked in the sky by Rena.

"Anyways~ Go have fun guys~ **While I take care of this little brat.**" Once Elsword fell back on the ground, Rena was ready to kick his a** once again for interrupting her when she was talking. She mumbled the last part so no once can hear what she said.

"N-n-no! I AM SO SORRY OKAA-SAN!" Elsword said as he was running for his life.

What happened to everyone else you might say? Well, they were just sitting there on the blanket, being covered by the umbrella so they wouldn't get tan. Plus, they were watching Rena beat Elsword into a pulp in horror. Being spectators and all, shouldn't they enjoy the show? Well in this case, **no. **They just sat there in horror.

Sweat dropping, Raven got up since he couldn't take it anymore.

"**Rena, that's enough. Elsword's still a kid and you should be beating up children, right?**" Raven went up to Rena and hugged her from behind.

"R-Right. Gomen Raven..." The Sniping Ranger said while blushing.

"O-Okay... Ahem, I have been wondering about this for the whole time... Elsword, why did you kiss Aisha? I mean, you could have woke her up like how any normal person would do it." The Shooting Guardian said, while his "ears", perking up with curiosity.

"Apparently, Elsword is not "normal". But, I would also like to know why he "kissed" Aisha." Eve said in a curious tone.

With Chung saying that, everyone looked at Elsword. Especially Aisha, since she **really** wanted to know why he had kissed her.

"Err, c-can we talk a-about this later? I mean, we are supposed to be enjoying Aisha's birthday on the beach, ne?" Elsword said in a cheerful voice, but he was getting trapped in the center of the circle the gang made around him.

Sighing and nervous as hell, he gave up and started to explain. His face sweating and terrified like a person in a horror movie, he calmed down a bit.

"Well, it went a little like this..."

_:Flashback~ Back at the Elgang's place in Altera~:  
_

_"Hey Elsword!" Said Rena from the kitchen while preparing their food for the trip._

_"Yeah?" The red-head said while packing his clothes, sun block, and shoes, into his brown, old, leathery bag. The bag was given to him by his dear older sister Elsa. Elsword was wearing a blue and white striped tank top, and brown shorts.  
_

_ (**A/N**: I am calling her Elsa because I like that name alot. Plus, we all used it before she was called "Elesis". Call her Elesis if you want, but in this story, her nickname is "Elsa".)_

_"Mind waking Aisha up? It's her birthday after all, and we don't want to leave her when we are going to the beach. Plus, it's her special day and we don't want her to be sad do we?" _

_"Why can't you get Chung, Eve, or Raven to wake her up? I'm busy." Elsword said as he was getting the other things he needed._

_"Well, they are busy packing too. I am busy making food for the trip. So, you are the only one available. **Or, do you want to disobey Okaa-san~?**" Rena said in a devilish tone, enough to scare the hell out of Elsword._

_"F-Fine...just promise me that you won't kick my butt again..." The red-haired swordsman was trembling as he said that. Would you want to get your butt kicked by Rena? I'll answer that for you, of course not._

_"I promise~" Saying this with one finger to her lip, knowing no one can see it._

_"A-Alright t-then." Said Elsword while he was going to Aisha's room._

_Elsword went to Aisha's room as he was told to wake up the Elgang's boisterous purple-haired menace- I mean, magician. Yeah. (A/N: I was kidding about her being a menace okay guys? *mumbles* Well, you guys have your opinions...so maybe not? /slapped)_

_He first knocked on the door, but it opened quickly as if it knew he was coming. (A/N: Of course it opened! What, do you think a ghost opened it?! Wait, what am I saying...I am sorta making fun of my own story...meep. QwQ)_

_Elsword noticed that the magician's room was purple and white, with many spell books on the ground. He also noticed the sleeping magician's body on the purple bed that also matched the room._

_"Sheesh, she really likes purple huh?" As soon as he said that, he took the covers off of Aisha gently. (A/N: Does that sound perverted to you guys? Yes? No? o.o)_

_Aisha was just sleeping there with her purple-frilled nightgown, with no sleeves, just straps. On cue, Elsword blushed as he saw this. Her hair was untied and not in a bun, free from anything restraining it. Elsword carefully poked Aisha's face, thinking that might wake her up._

_"A-Aisha, w-wake up." Poking her over and over again, he gave up._

_"Wow, is she like a heavy sleeper or something? Well, let's see...how should I wake her up?" _

_Thinking, he tried waking her up by grabbing her shoulders and by shaking her. That didn't work._

_"Grrr, I am guessing she stayed up all night. I can't blame her actually, her birthday was just around the corner..." He said this softly while moving Aisha's hair out of her face._

_"She looks so cute while sleeping- GAH! WHAT AM I SAYING?! I HAVE TO WAKE HER UP!" _

_ In his mind, he was starting to think about Aisha. The times she helped him with magic, thus making him a Magic Knight. His mind was just filled with all the good memories he had with her. _

_ "...Maybe, this could be like a little surprise for her..."_

_Thinking once again, he blushed at this idea. Knowing he has to wake her up, he leaned closer to the sleeping Aisha. His blushing face getting closer to Aisha, he kissed her. Sensation is all I can say about this. And on cue, Aisha woke up to flaming red hair.  
_

_"Mhmmm~ ...Hmm? HMPH?!" Feeling pleasure at first, then surprised and embarrassed, then angry. BAM! Slap to red-haired swordsman's face._

_"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Said by the one who got slapped, while rubbing the cheek she slapped.  
_

_"Y-Y-YOU.. K-KISSED ME T-THAT'S WHY!" Blushed and flustered, she was flailing her arms around. (A/N: Anime-style :3)_

_"WELL, I HAD TO DO SOMETHING! SO, I-I KISSED YOU!" Elsword face-palming himself mentally for saying that out loud. Why? Well, the whole gang heard it._

_"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was heard from the hallway of rooms._

_After that, there was total chaos. For example, someone was spazzing on the floor of their room, yelling, running around in circles etc etc._

_End Of Flashback~ Back At The Beach~_

The gang was completely dumbfounded. Aisha, the one who was more curious about the **kiss** then anyone else, almost fainted. But, she was saved by her red-haired prince before she fell. (A/N: Like Sleeping Beauty? Get it? Ugh, corny jokes... *face palms*)

Breaking the silence, Eve said:

"A-Ahem, I think there's an error in my system. Please wait 30 seconds before I self-destruct. Thank you."

For some weird reason, everyone except Elsword and Aisha said "Okay."...

"W-WAIT! WHY'D I SAY THAT? DON'T SELF DESTRUCT ON US EVE! I NEED YOU IN MY LIFE- I mean, I don't want you to die."

After that, everyone sweat dropped. Funny how no else was on beach when they arrived...

"Oh hoho~ Chung has a crush on Eve huh~?" Rena teased excitingly.

"I see, two couples at once? Interesting~" Raven joined in with Rena's teasing.

"NO! I mean, sorta of...I mean, YES!" Chung said while confused and flustered.

"I see, so if I do this, you will blush?" Eve leaned closer to Chung's face.

"W-well...I-I-I...YES!" Chung's blush reached it's climax.

Elsword and Aisha just sat there blushing, with Elsword still holding Aisha when she almost fainted.

"G-Guys, shouldn't we be playing in the water? I mean, it's almost nighttime..." Elsword said.

"I agree, after all, it's my birthday you know?" Aisha said with a bit of disappointment in her voice because they wasted time.

Rena face-palming herself for forgetting, she finally says:

"Go and play then~! We can't waste time! Plus, I need to order the cake and get us into an Inn!" Rena said cheerfully while jumping and clapping.

"By the way, Elsword?"

"Yes Aisha?" Elsword said while still carrying Aisha.

"C-Can you put me down?"

Realizing this, he puts her down while flustered.

"G-Gomen! Let's just go into the water now!" Being cheerful and putting his hand out, signaling Aisha to grab it.

"U-um, a-alright!" Taking his hand, they both run into the water. Their feet feeling the warm sand while running, leaving behind foot prints. They were now in the water, splashing each other with cold water while laughing.

While in the water, Aisha looked down at what her fingers had been absentmindedly tracing during the time, didn't know if she was supposed to laugh or be surprised. What she had drawn seemed to resemble a man with an octopus head sitting on a giant throne, with a circle above him. Before she could take a better look at it, a rogue wave washed up further than the rest, erasing the image.

Rena, Raven, Chung, and Eve, just sat there on the blanket talking to each other. Suddenly, there was a shout from Elsword.

"Hey guys! I found something!"

Aisha just a feet away from Elsword in the water, rushed to his side immediately. Doing the same, the others rushed to Elsword and Aisha. Bringing in the peculiar item to the sand, they all circled around it.

"W-What the heck is this?" Raven asked.

"Err um, let me see..." Rena said while rubbing the dirt and seaweed off of it.

It was brown, dirty seaweed covered box. With a design not familiar here in Elrios.

"I-It's a treasure chest!?" Elsword said while being curious and anxious of what was in the chest that stood in front of them.

"No it's not a treasure chest Elsword, it's a box with candy in it." Aisha said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, excuse me for saying that." Elsword said and glared at Aisha, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Guys, let's just check what's in this thing shall we?" Chung said.

"Indeed, I am anxious to see what's in this thing you call a "treasure chest"." Said by the white-haired Nasod.

While Raven was about to open the chest, Eve decided to speak up.

"From my calculations and it's design, I am guessing it's West-African made. Around the 1500's." Everyone stared at the nasod after voicing her analysis.

"I thought I was supposed to be the history expert here. Why do I even bother..." Raven said, while shaking his head.

"**Keyword:** Thought. You **thought** you were the history expert here." Eve said bluntly.

"Hey Eve, did it hurt when they inserted that data chip inside your head?" Elsword asked, overshadowing the 26 years old's lament. Eve blinked confusingly, unsure whether to answer the swordsman.

"Okay, it's obvious what it is... to Eve anyway. What I'm curious about now is how a chest from West Africa in the 1500's made it to the beaches of Elrios in 2012." (A/N: just pretend it's 2012 for them...) It was Aisha's turn to speak, and what she said brought up a good point and more curiosity for the whole group. After a couple of seconds, Eve finally got her answer.

"Well, hypothetically, it could have made it here by drifting along the ocean's powerful seafloor currents. It could also be that it was brought or smuggled here by a buccaneer ship that sank in the area..."

"W-Wait a second! Buccaneers? You mean like, pirates?!" Elsword interrupted. Eve slowly nodded, which was all the red-haired boy needed. "Hehe, pirate treasure! I call first dibs! Haha!"

Without waiting for another word, he reached out and undid the metal latch that held the lid down and threw the top open, while pushing Raven aside.

"O-Oi! E-Elsword!" Raven said while in shock. Elsword gasped loudly before reaching in to retrieve the mysterious object.

"W-Wow! Awesome!"

He turned about and presented the lone object the box held to the others. Cupped in his palms was a silvery orb, roughly the size of a small cantaloupe and polished to a near blinding finish. As everyone else tried to avert their eyes from its brightness, Elsword actually brought his face closer to the object.

"Hey, I think it has something on it."

"Bring it under the umbrella so we can see without damaging our eyes..." Aisha ordered. The swordsman complied and ran ahead of the others towards their spot. In the shade offered by the umbrella, the orb was no longer as bright, but still gave off a faint glow. Something about that didn't sit right with Aisha, but no one else seemed to notice.

Now that they could look at the surface directly, both Eve and Raven brought their faces closer to the sphere while Elsword held it. Indeed she was right; along what would be the equator of the orb was a design similar to waves, but instead of one solid line raising up and down, it was made of a series of miniscule symbols. Eve stood up straight after taking her time to look over the object. Everyone waited patiently for her report, but all they got was a:

"Huh..."

"'Huh...'? What do you mean 'Huh...'? What is it?" Elsword seemed anxious to learn about his newly acquired bauble, but Eve just shook her head.

"It just seems to be a silver orb. I can't identify what language the script is in, though it's not to say that it couldn't have just been some local writing from the area it was made in. I think the best course of action would be to bring it to a museum and have them research it. I'm sure they would give you a nice sum of money to compensate for it Elsword."

"And I think finders keepers, losers weepers. It's a rare item, so I'm gonna keep it." Elsword said happily as he stored the sphere in his beach bag. With nothing more to say, he went back down to the water, with Chung close on his tail.

"You're so lucky Elsword-san! I wish I could have something like that!"

"Who knows Chung? Maybe my luck will rub off on you." Elsword laughed.

**-oOo-**

For nostalgia's sake, Rena and Raven rented a room in the same hotel that they had stayed at two years ago on their honeymoon. In consequence, they showered in the same shower room, together again. Since the hotel was pretty cheap. Embarrassing as it is, they all **had **to accept it. So, everyone was in the same room, showering together.

Instead of showering with the others, Elsword was in the bath next to Raven, the orb in hand. (A/N: Guys please~ No yaoi okay~? /slapped by many authors)

"You could have just left that thing in the room..." Raven said. Elsword grinned while holding the orb just under the surface. Its glow had not faded since that afternoon. Aisha looked over and saw that, which only deepened her mistrust for it. At first she attributed the glow to phosphorus collected over the centuries, but even that would have gone dim by this point.

Aisha crossed the room and joined the black-haired Raven and red head in the warm water, trying to cover herself since she didn't have her towel with her. Elsword drifted lazily from one side of the bath to the other while blushing a bit, abandoning Raven for Aisha, while still holding the object. Just as he settled next to her, Aisha spoke.

"Otou-san is right Elsword. There's no need to bring that with you in here."

(A/N: Raven is the fatherly figure in the group I guess.)

"It likes the water though..." Elsword said nonchalantly, like it was a fact known to everyone but Aisha. Hearing that, Aisha had no other reaction than to shake her head. Elsword had become as attached to the thing as if it's a brand new manga, so the chance of separating them was extremely low for the moment.

Feeling she was clean enough, Aisha got out of the bath and grabbed her towel. She went into the adjoining changing room and got dressed in her sleeping clothes, leaving everyone else to finish cleaning themselves. Ascending the stairs to their room, Aisha came to a conclusion that seemed utterly stupid to her, but nothing else made sense.

She simply hated that silver ball. (A/N: Somebody's jealous because a orb got more attention from Elsword than her~) Everything about it seemed to bring forth a seething pot of rage that she never knew she had within her. She didn't care how much it might upset her friend, but she had to ask him to get rid of it.

Since she was the first one to return to the room, Aisha laid down on the bed she and Eve were to share and picked up her book from the nightstand. Her mind couldn't follow the story at all. All thought went back to the orb, and the bad feelings it gave her. She jumped when the room door creaked open.

Into the room walked Rena, Eve, Chung, and Raven. Aisha was barely looking over the top edge of her book, but could easily notice the absence of the red ahoge among them. (A/N: If you know what "stupid hair" is, that's what an ahoge is. Let's just say Elsword has that...haha...) "Where's Elsword?"

"He's still in the bath playing with that orb..." Rena said, her tone showing worry and slight agitation. It seemed to Aisha that she wasn't the only one that was thinking negatively about it. Feeling like doing anything else would be a waste of energy at this point, Aisha placed her book back on the table and threw the covers over herself.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I feel a bit...drained." She turned to her side and closed her eyes, trying to put herself to sleep by pure will alone.

**-oOo-**

Sleep came for the lilac-haired girl, but it was far from uneventful. Images flared up and faded away from her mind, like the back of her eyelids were acting as the screen for a broken projector that played a movie directed by a madman. No amount of tossing and turning in the real world could pull her from the subconscious seat of her dream theater.

First was the image of Elsword, holding the orb out with the sun against his back, so that all Aisha could see was a black shadow that held the vague shape of her friend bearing a ball of pure light. A split second before her mind shifted focus, the shadow-friend's eyes flashed red.

Not even a transition of black was seen as the picture of the octopus-headed man in the sand came up. Slowly the sand all around the drawing melted away, so that all that remained was the bright mound of sand against a midnight blue background. The lines made by her fingers thinned, but became more defined. The white began to shift colors, until what used to be sand had become _real_. (A/N: You guys would know where the octopus-man came from if you payed attention.)

Sitting upon a basalt throne, inlaid in onyx, was _him_. She knew the name, for some unknown reason, but her mind forbid her to even think of it. Primal instincts older than man itself welled up from deep within her. She knew that any mention of the name would alert him to her presence.

It was still a dream, yes, but no longer Aisha's. It was the realm of the great **Old One** before her. The giant humanoid, cloaked in robes of blackest night and crimson of blood, surveyed everything within the sight of eyes as deep as the reaches of space, set within the head shaped like what could only mockingly be called an octopus. What tentacled beast truly made up his head Aisha did not know, and felt that her sanity would not be able to handle the truth. His skin was pallid and clammy looking, as if he were dead, yet still breathing. Protruding from his back was a pair of sickeningly magnificent wings. The leathery folds set between the bony frame of each wing were tattered with the aeons of his existence, showing the only proof of his timeless life.

To all sides, statues and obelisks surrounded him, all in shapes that could only exist in the minds of the most disturbed and insane. Floating far above his head was a pinpoint of light; the wretched orb.

Aisha's vision widened as more of the landscape decided to reveal itself. Along a nearby ridge, volcanic vents poured forth copious amounts of sulfuric and toxic clouds, blackening the area. A, deep, wide trench opened between her and him. From it rose a moaning sound that brought chills to her spine. The moaning of countless tortured souls.

Peering into the depths of the crag, her soul turned to ice at the sight of the most inhuman scene she could think of. Hundreds, thousands, millions of bruised, beaten, and broken bodies hunched over, as if in reverence to him. Every age, gender, and race was represented in the twisted mass. Each person stripped of all that made them human, leaving not even the clothes on their back.

As she scanned the sea of flesh, unable to look away, one body stood up straight. The warning that the short, red, spiky hair gave Aisha couldn't prepare her for the shock she felt when the face of her friend looked up, directly at her. What had been Elsword was destroyed in the eyes of Aisha.

The short, spiky, flaming hair, and luxurious hair that had been a proud point for the boy was tattered, frayed and, at some points, falling out. His once healthy body was now emaciated and ragged, each breath drawn seeming to torture him. But what disturbed Aisha the most was his eyes.

The crimson glow of his iris' didn't exist. As if some sick optical surgery had been preformed on him, all that could be seen of his eyes were expanses of white. His stare was soulless and sorrowful, and trained on the one person who didn't belong there.

From the edge of her vision, Aisha could see a black blur. It held no shape, or at least one that her human mind could comprehend, but it floated over the people, heading for the lone standing boy. Aisha attempted to reach out, to yell, to warn her friend of what came for him, but she could do none of it. Before being obscured in blackness, Elsword's mouth moved, sending out the one word that pierced the whole nightmarish landscape.

"Aisha."

**-oOo-**

Aisha sat straight up with a gasp. Despite the room being a comfortable temperature, a thin layer of chilling sweat covered her body. The room was dark, save for one light. Aisha turned her head and came face to face with Elsword.

"Elsword!" she yelped. The swordsman held a finger to her lips. In the light of the orb, Aisha could tell something was wrong. No smile nor glint of childishness existed on his face. To be exact, it was the opposite; as solemn and as somber as Aisha had ever seen him. Silently, Elsword pointed to the front door of the room, then began to walk away. Aisha threw the covers from herself and followed her oddly quiet friend.

They walked down the stairs to the beach, cloaked by the moonless and clouded skies. Neither said a word until they were halfway to the shore. The whole way, Aisha prepared a million things to say to her friend about bringing him out there at such an ungodly hour, and about the orb. That was, she was going to tell him all about it, until Elsword turned around. Down his cheeks a glistening trail of tears reflected the hazy and unnatural light.

"E-Elsword... you're crying! You've never been like this before... W-What's wrong?" Aisha said softly. She then dropped to her knees before her friend, placing one hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. His whole body was shivering from how much he's had been holding back. There was a sharp intake of breath before Elsword spoke, his voice shaky and barely audible.

"Ne...A-Aisha? I-I am sorry... I wanted to warn you, but it wouldn't let me. That chest... It didn't just float here. I'm not that bright and even I know that that wood was too heavy for it to float. It was sent to us. When I saw the orb, I wanted to give it to you as a present, but the moment I touched it..." His voice drifted off, then he started to talk again. "I-It's a bad thing, A-Aisha. I..." He paused for a moment to sniffle, then continued. "I have to take it away."

Aisha gave a small laugh and began to reach for the sphere, hoping this was some elaborate prank planned by her friend. "Oh, come on Elsword. It can't be that..."

"No!" Elsword screeched in a voice that Aisha had never heard out of her before. He pulled the orb away quickly and, with his other hand, smacked the back of Aisha's hand, hard. Aisha instantly retracted her arm after feeling the sharp sting of her friend's open palm.

Elsword began to sob right after. The only thing Aisha felt like she could do was hug him, and so she did. Wrapped in the arms of her friend, Elsword buried his face into her shoulder. Aisha ran one hand through Elsword's red-flaming hair. "Shh... It's fine Elsword. I won't get mad at you for that. I think this thing is just messing with your head. Let's throw it away and go back to the room. _Your hair is surprisingly soft..._" The last part Aisha mumbled to herself.

"I-I can't do t-that..." Elsword choked out between sobs. At the same time, trying to keep his pride up.

"Nonsense. Just toss it into the water. You've got a good arm. I'm sure you could throw it further than most people would swim."

"Aisha. I really can't do that. It has a hold on me. _He's_ gaining control of me."

Aisha's heart stumbled at the mention of him. "My only choice is to make sure no one else can be harmed by this. Oh by the way...Happy Birthday Aisha. And as for everyone else... I love you a-"

Elsword seized up mid-word. Struggling to keep control of himself, he was able to put his hand on Aisha's cheek. Then BAM! It happened. He _kissed her. _Both blushing, the kiss was lifted. Before Aisha had the chance to ask what was wrong and why'd he kiss her, he spoke again, but it was not his voice that came forth. A deep, infernal voice that echoed in Aisha's mind as well as her ears let loose from Elsword's lips. Her brain throbbed in excruciating pain from the contact with the otherworldly voice.

(A/N: Sorry to ruin the moment here...I notice they really stutter a lot! X'D Okay, I should shut up now. Continue.)

"_When they would call to us... When they would beckon us... We would deliver them... We would make them whole again..._" Elsword looked up, making Aisha freeze in terror. Just like in the nightmare, Elsword's iris' were gone, replaced by nothingness. The white stare pierced Aisha before being turned to the sea.

With measured and deliberate steps, Elsword walked towards the open ocean. With his arms at his sides, and orb tight in his grip, he slowly descended into the water. Aisha crawled along the sand, trying to say something to stop the forward march that would surely kill Elsword, but her voice failed her.

Helplessly, Aisha watched as the water rose past Elsword's chest, then up to his eyes, and finally, over his head. What had held Aisha's voice back disappeared, but the only sound she could manage was a wail of utter anguish. She fell over in the sand, hugging her knees to her chest. Until the sun broke over the black horizon of the sea, she wept, her tears held back by nothing.

**-oOo-**

And so it was that every year, July 9th marked two events in the lives of everyone close to the girl. The birthday of Aisha, the soon-to-be Elemental Master, and the disappearance of Elsword, the flaming swordsman who could have became an famous Rune Slayer years later. In the advent of becoming one year older, the magician lost one of her dearest friends.

When asked about what had happened that night, Aisha would only tell the others that had been with him on the trip. Through the sparse clues obtained that way, an investigation was conducted. The beach was combed, and remote operated vehicles were used to search the seafloor of the area. No body was ever found, but Aisha already knew that they wouldn't find one. She had seen the nightmare a few times more since, and each time was reassured that her friend was still alive.

Alive. But sadly, a slave to **him**.

"Elsword..." Aisha said to herself, sobbing.

**-The End-**

* * *

**Author Note (again): Don't you guys love my little Author Notes in there~? /slapped. At last, I can res****t in peace...since I finally finished this (Because of my laid-back, calm, and cool personality, I tend to procrastinate XD /slapped) But, the good news is, I won't leave you guys hanging! Did you guys enjoy the story? Well, there's going to be a sequel with this! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the one-shot. Being young and all compared to you guys, I really improved. I'd like to thank all the writers out there that helped me improve! (Such as, reading your stories XD) I wish you all the best! I'd also like to thank the people I have been PMing, they are cheering me up since I am a bit depressed right now. (They don't know I am depressed though, I feel bad now ): )  
**

**See that button down there? Type in a review and click on it! Feedback is gladly accepted. Also, sorry if there are any mistakes, lacked detail or if this story just "sucked". One day I made this story and worked on it until 3 AM in the morning...so yeah. I feel tired. Meep. Anyway, bai bai for now~ (\(^-^)/)!  
**

***faints after stressing herself over this story.***

**Their ages like I promised:**

**Elsword: 15**

**PikaChung (Hehehe~ Pika Pika Pi!): 15**

**Aisha: 17**

**Raven: 26**

**Eve: ?**

**Rena: ?**


End file.
